Coffee Soap
by kbbandgirl
Summary: What happens when the science department runs out of coffee and a crazy stalker messes with Reever's soap? Komui attacks! KomuixReever
1. The setup

Disclaimer: If I owned DGM every other episode would be chock full of Komui goodness, or the science department would have their own spin off series. Sadly, I do not own them.

A/N: Yeong-mi is a friend of mine. She is off in South Korea visiting her grandparents and I miss her. So I decided to model a member of the Asia Brach after her. She also inspired this fic by making me coffee scented soap. The lemon is in the next chapter. The more reviews I get, the faster I will finish it (but I have started it).

Reever looked over his shoulder and sighed. Yeong-mi was back again, lurking in the shadows cast by mountains of paperwork and books. She did not even try to hide that she had been stalking him ever since she was transferred from the Asia Branch. She had been gone most of the morning and poor Reever had begun hoping that he had finally gotten rid of her. No such luck. 'Oh well,' he conceded internally, 'She always knows where Komui is, so I guess she's useful. She probably just wants to help.'

Besides, she was more than happy to help. In fact, when Reever asked about the supervisor's whereabouts, Yeong-mi gave Reever a smile so creepy it gave Johnny nightmares (when he drifted off at his desk that is). However, Reever, having dealt with Komui's particular brand of crazy for so long, didn't even notice.

******

A good three hours later, Reever was finishing a particularly complex chemical formula, when Komui flailed into the department in hysterics. Apparently, his latest Komurin, who was still in development, had suddenly activated itself; it escaped the lab and went crazy. The Order's entire coffee supply had been destroyed before Allen could vanquish the metal monstrosity. Reever had a feeling that Komui would be in a whole heap of trouble when Lenalee got back from her mission.

Yeong-mi, for her part, made a large show of gasping in surprise and shock while hiding a suspicious looking remote control behind her back. She jumped up and ran over to comfort Komui. Only Reever saw the evil grin she sent his way as she 'tripped.' She reached out and caught herself on a pile of books that miraculously slid in just such a way that a canister of pink goo was launched at Reever. Its lid came off midflight, the Aussie saw it but he could not escape. The peachy sludge covered him with a sickeningly satisfying gloosh.

*******

Reever sighed contentedly as he sunk into the steamy water of his bath. It really had been a while. Usually all he had time for was a quick birdbath at a sink or a brief shower if he was lucky. He could no longer find his soap but there was a large, dark brown bar that would probably do just as well.

Once Reever had rubbed his skin raw getting all the offending pink goop off him, he took a moment to just relax. A few finders had been sent off to fetch some coffee. They weren't expected back for a few hours and he didn't expect that any work would get done in the meantime… Reever paused in his train of thought. He swore he could smell coffee. It made him question his sanity, and not for the first time. Oh no, his mental state was examined many times a day. The coffee scent continued to get stronger. Suddenly the soap on his skin began to foam in earnest and a ghostly girlish giggle echoed through the men's bath, sending a chill down Reever's spine.

Reever brought the cake of soap closer to his nose and sniffed it cautiously. He swore. The 'soap' had obviously been created and perfumed by some twisted mad scientist (not that those were hard to come by at the Order or anything but still…).

********

A pissed and very exasperated Reever stepped out of the bath positively reeking of coffee. He drug his hand through his hair (which for once wasn't an unruly mop) and got dressed, intending to go straight back to work as a way to quash some of his frustration. As he walked down the hewn stone hallways, he was followed by an ominous giggling shadow.

Yeong-mi ducked behind a column when she saw a scientist from the Asia Branch round the corner. She definitely didn't want to go back to work; things were just getting interesting.

"Hey Reever, have you seen Yeong-mi anywhere? I need her for something."

Reever let out a slightly hysterical laugh and pointed towards where she was hiding, "For the love of God! Make her leave me alone before I go postal!"

At this Lo Fa (Allen's stalker) popped out from a trap door in the floor and drug Yeong-mi away by her wrist muttering something about 'stalker school' and her needing more 'training.' The two men went into a fit of shudders upon hearing this. Reever excused himself and went down to his desk where he immediately threw himself into his work.

*******

Three hours later, there was still no coffee and the whole science department looked like death (well, apart from Reever who was rather lively). He had gone into Komui's office in a vain attempt to straighten things up a little, or at least figure out which papers the supervisor ha to sign.

Only minutes had passed when Komui oozed past on the way to his desk. Suddenly his head popped up and he sniffed the air like a sleepy meerkat. Having confirmed that his beloved coffee was nearby, Komui's eyes lit up. In the back of his head Reever could hear Yeong-mi's maniacal laughter.

"Oh shit…" Reever deadpanned, and that was all he managed to get out before Komui leaped at him like a crazed maniac (which after hours without coffee he very much was, more so than usual that is).

A/N 1: How explicit should the lemon be? Any suggestions? Leave them in a review and I'll do my best to get them all in even if it takes several chapters. Nothing is too crazy and my Joe and George (my roommates) will be more than happy to test if something is physically possible.

A/N 2: Secondly, I know all about bathing in Japan (I lived there for 4 years) but for this story I really didn't care. The Order is in Europe. Also, even if bathing is done properly the y would need to change the water once a week or two anyway. If it bugs you just pretend they're going to change the water in half an hour anyway, okay?

A/N 3: On a related note I skipped honorifics because the Order's common language is supposedly English and also because if I'd included them I would have probably switched to Japanese halfway through and not noticed. (I doesn't help that my laptop is amazing and I only need to push 1 key to switch to a full Japanese keyboard with Kanji dictionary.)

A/N 4: And for my fellow Brits and whoever else I used 'pissed' to mean angry, not drunk. Yeah, I've lived in the U.S. for too long.

Well, please review and you'll be hearing from me again soon. (Sorry this one was so short the next chapter will be much longer.)


	2. Lemon and Lenalee's return

A/N: There is nothing better than 18 college kids in lab coats huddled around two laptops in the chemistry lounge, watching Komui destroy the order! (And sometimes Mythbusters) Special thanks to Joe and George for helping me write the lemon (And by help I mean kicked my stalling, indecisive butt out of the chair, and said "okay it's going to go like this," made me a full outline and forced me to write it. Well Joe helped; George was the guinea pig… I try not to think about it…). But yeah, sorry about the crappy lemon, but I get a little better each time.

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM, but I do own a Reever (my laptop, all computers on the university and hospital networks have to be named for no adequately explained reason). He's a sweet, patient, long suffering thing who's time zone will, on occasion, randomly switch to Australia (personally, I blame George).

Komui pounced on Reever, who was frozen stiff with terror, and tackled him to the ground. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders and for a while, he laid there, his nose buried in the crook of Reever's neck, just smelling the aroma of his delicious, beloved coffee.

Reever breathed out a small sigh and relaxed his tense frame a tiny bit. He was not comfortable with Komui laying on/squishing him, but it did not seem like he was going to be tortured or killed in the next few minutes. He checked out mentally and was brought back to the real world when he felt a hand worm its way up under his shirt. He let out a decidedly unmanly squeak.

Komui let out a dark chuckle that turned into a growl and his mouth latched on to Reever's neck. A combination gasp/sigh/mewl escaped the Aussie's mouth. 'Oh, fuck it!' the lack of sleep was getting to him and Reever gave up , figuring that whatever happen would happen regardless, he just hoped it wouldn't kill him. Besides, the supervisor had started it so it wouldn't be his fault.

Reever became apprehensive when Komui took his coat and beret off, before removing Reever's lab coat, necktie, sweater and shirt, making an untidy pile near the foot of the desk. He endured the hands that explored the planes of his pasty chest. When one long finger flicked a tawny nipple, his back arched into the contact against his will and he bit his lip to stop an embarrassing little noise from escaping.

A hand grabbed his arm and suddenly the world spun as he was practically thrown onto the desk, on his stomach, scattering the piles of paperwork that he had so carefully sorted. Before he could be angry however, another hand began tracing the waist band of his pants, dipping under slightly with every pass.

When Reever felt a hard, thick object grind into his ass through the thin fabric of two pairs of pants, his mind turned to absolute mush. One hand slid down his chest in teasing circles and undid the front of Reever's pants before dipping inside a pair of light blue boxers to grasp a half hard cock and giving it a few languid strokes. The fingertips of the other hand trailed lightly down Reever's back, and pulled his pants and underwear down and off, one long finger running down the cleft of his ass in the process. He shivered and let out a little groan. He felt Komui's lips press sweet little kisses all down his back.

Reever felt something hard circle his entrance and gulped, he desperately hoped and prayed that it wasn't what he thought it was because it would hurt like hell and he really didn't want to tell the crazy nurse lady that he needed stitches there. He squirmed a bit trying to pull away from it, and over his shoulder to say something. The maniacal, self satisfied grin on Komui's face stopped him cold and some part of his brain, probably the trained scientist/ researcher part, noticed that the Supervisor's pants were still securely fastened anyway.

The hard object was back again but this time Reever could identify it as a finger. Komui gave him an evil little smirk and he had to blush and look away. It brushed his entrance and elicited a shiver before retreating a little and he noticed that it was slick with something but he wasn't sure that he wanted to know what it was.

Suddenly the finger breached the initial ring of muscles and the Aussie felt tears welling in his eyes. It freaking hurt, a hand came up to rub his back from where it had been resting on his thigh. The finger was slowly worked in, followed by another. After scissoring his fingers for a while, Komui must have deemed him ready because Reever heard the ominous sound of a zipper being undone.

Reever, who had been making quite little noises up until this point gasped, he screwed his eyes shut and tried to get ready or something. When he felt Komui's hot, slick cock pressing against his ass, he tried to relax, but by this point, Komui was impatient. He sank his teeth into the junction of Reever's neck and impaled the poor dear.

Reever's resulting scream of "OW! THAT FUCKING HURTS! YOU EVIL CURLY-HAIRED BASTARD!" could be heard throughout the science department. Unfortunately (or should I say fortunately) they were all too scared (and coffee deprived) to come to his rescue.

******* (Finished in the next chapters flashbacks I swear! Don't kill me!)

Komui had fallen asleep immediately after climaxing. Reever couldn't really blame him, the supervisor practically had coffee on an IV drip, so of course he would be tired and crazy without it. It took some work and incredible skill, but Reever managed to climb out from under the heavier man.

Reever seriously needed to get cleaned up. Luckily there was a small washroom adjoining the supervisor's office. He cleaned himself before going out and Komui (Who slept like the dead) and the desk. Reever put his rumpled clothes back on, oh well it wasn't like anyone would notice a difference.

He looked over at Komui's rather painful looking position on the desk, and although he didn't feel very sympathetic, seeing as his ass was sore as hell, he figured it'd be mean to leave him there. So he grabbed Komui and threw him in his chair. It was pretty cold too so he put his shirt back on him. It was like dressing a doll, a very heavy doll.

Having done his good deed for the day, Reever limped his way up towards the cafeteria to grab a much-needed soda.

********

A worried Russell met Lenalee and the coffee finders at the edge of the canal. She'd run into them on her way back and saved them , and the precious, precious coffee from some akuma.

"Oh Lenalee! Thank goodness! You have to stop supervisor Komui!"

"Ugh. What did my brother do now?"

"I think he set some sort of invention lose on Reever!"

She sighed, "What does it do?"

"Um, I don't know but Reever was screaming and he said that it was hurting him…"

"I'll take care of it."

********

Komui woke up with a migraine from all the caffeine withdrawal. He yawned and looked around, fully intending to cuddle/hug the crap outa Reever, only to find that the blonde scientist was gone. What's more, he was fully dressed and had been sleeping at his desk. So, another dream then? That seemed plausible except that this dream had been more real than the others had. Nevertheless, it had to have been a dream right? Reever would murder him, hmmmmm he could sort of recall some screaming and swearing…

His train of thoughts was interrupted when his precious Lenalee burst through the door.

"LENALEE!!!!"

"Brother think about what you've done."

Even as he blacked out, Komui was struggling to figure out what he'd done to upset his beloved sister.

******(to be continued)

A/N : Forgive the crappy editing I wanted to get it up as soon as possible. Sorry for focusing on Reever so much but I can relate to him, hell I practically live with him, and any sane person would have trouble following Komui's thought process (though I'm admittedly not very sane). And again, I'm sorry that the lemon wasn't very good. I was told to be as explicit as I could, and I tried. Joe was kind enough to outline it but wasn't very specific, "Okay so they're on the floor right? So Komui hauls him on the desk and pulls his pants off…" and etc.

A/N 2: Also thanks to Jiggary-kun for the lovely review. Originally I was playing around with the idea of Reever as seme but I got stuck. Joe had to help me and well since his uke George is Australian and runs around in lab coats a lot (he's a dentist)… this is the way it turned out. It's also the reason why Reever turned out to be a bit of a wuss. There will be more lemon later and I might switch things up, if I get inspired . I have an awesome seme Reever idea now that I have finished the lemon but it won't fit in this story, so I'll write it as a one shot (when this story is finished, or if I get writer's block).

A/N 3: And thanks to Mikatsuki-no-Arashi for giving me an evil idea for a later lemon…

A/N 4: Speaking of later chapters, I've done a full outline for this and I'm anticipating about seven chapters, they will probably be on the short side but I'll update as often as possible. There will be at least two more lemons in later chapters unless I get inspired or people give me ideas. Also, is Reever blonde? George and Joe swear he is, I think it's more light brown, or honey brown or ash or something but I got out voted. And as for the gasp/sigh/mewl thing, it can be done. I've witnessed it with my own ears. It's a classic sleepy George move and ridiculously cute.

Joe: My delicious George is Reever. He has Reever-ish hair first thing in the morning (although its blonder), he usually tired (my fault *wink*), and he's a saint for putting up with a crazy like me. Yeah, I'm an accountant so the crazy gets bottled up all day at work and when I come home it just kinda spills out, its George's fault, he's just too sexy.

A/N 5: Please review!


	3. The Truth Will Out

A/N: Life is amazing. I officially work for the University's science department! I even have a fitted lab coat with "Science department" embroidered on it. On a related note, sorry for the delay, I hurt my hand wheeling cadavers into the 'Gross Anatomy Lab' (and yes, that IS its actual name).

Komui's eyes fluttered open when a cup of coffee was shoved under his nose. He had a massive headache and couldn't remember where he was or what had happened. He did a mental inventory and quickly deduced that he must have gotten another concussion (contusion). He winced and someone immediately provided aspirin.

That someone was a very concerned looking Reever. Komui looked around puzzled, "Hmm… Reever? What happened?"

He hesitated. "Supervisor, how much do you remember?"

"I think I had a nightmare," Komui pouted, "The coffee was gone… and…"

"And?" Reever prodded.

He thought for a second. .."LENALEE CAME HOME!!!!!!" he smiled widely.

"Oh…yeah, um… that really happened"

Hmmm, so the coffee outage had happened, and his sister had come home. But the sex? Nah. That had to be a dream. To his dismay, Reever would never go along with something like that.

It might have been the headache, but Komui felt like he was missing something. The blonde wouldn't meet his eyes, and seemed kind of embarrassed. Why? Had he been talking in his sleep again? Oh, that'd be bad. Very bad.

"What happened? Did I miss something?" he rubbed his eyes.

"You mean other than the fact that _**you**_…… caused this whole mess." Reever finished rather lamely, blushing.

Komui was about to say something, when there was a knock at the door. "Brother, have you thought about the trouble you've caused everyone?"

"LENALEE!" Komui launched himself off of the couch (where Reever had been kind to put him), sloshing his coffee in the process, and threw his arms around his sister's waist, crying tears of joy.

Lenalee smiled, over her brother's head, at Reever and rolled her eyes, making him smirk. She was glad that he was always nice enough to look after her brother while she was away, even though he'd been an unfortunate test subject for many and invention.

**************

After he learned that Komui did not remember attacking him, Reever started giving him a bit more space. He figured that he would forget about it eventually, or at least get over it, and things could go back to normal, but he felt somewhat used. Stupid Komui and his caffeine addiction, stupid Yeong-mi and her evil soap.

Komui was briefly thrilled with his new freedom. He didn't have to do paperwork! However, after almost a full day without Reever hunting him down, he started to get a little apprehensive. While he was knocked out, he'd had a _very _nice dream about the sort of thing he'd like to do to the blonde. What if he had said something aloud? Shit. Maybe that was why Reever didn't want anything to do with him.

************* (Komui's 'dream', aka the rest of the lemon! I'm basically picking up where I left off.)

In his dream, Komui had Reever bent over his desk. That was not unusual. After all, he barely remembered what his bed even looked like.

When he thought Reever was stretched enough, he entered him. (During one of his various attempts at fleeing paperwork, he had overheard a few finders discussing sex between men, and he remembered one of them saying that penetration hurt less in the end if you just got it over with.) It was scorching hot, unbearably tight and it felt insanely good.

He winced when he heard Reever scream. He really hoped he had not hurt him, but some small twisted part of him was relieved. He had seemed sort of detached before, but now Komui knew that he was fully aware of his surroundings. And there was only one 'curly-haired bastard' that he could be referring too. Komui was thrilled. He stilled, waiting for his blonde to adjust.

Suddenly a thought struck Komui. He had not even kissed Reever yet! Damn, he'd messed up again.

He bent so that his chest was flush with Reever's back, and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Reever would not look at him. Komui kissed his cheek gently, trying to coax him into turning his head. It worked. There were tears in Reever's eyes and even though he knew that it had to be a dream, Komui suddenly felt guilty.

He kissed him lovingly. Reever tasted like candy and lemon soda, and maybe a bit of honey. Komui knew that he would (he'd gotten into the habit of getting some of Reever's favorite candy from Jerry, and eating it sometimes, when he knew he wouldn't get caught). He was completely shocked when Reever hesitantly kissed him back.

This made Komui happy, but staying still was driving him insane. He pulled out and pushed back in slowly. He was rewarded with a moan instead of the protest he'd been expecting. He was silently thankful that he always carried a bottle of water based, light grade machine lubricant in his pocket (but he knew Reever would kill him if he ever found out what he was using).

He set up a slow deep rhythm. It was hard to keep up, but the delicious little noises that Reever was making make it totally worth it. He changed the angle a little, and Reever gasped. Komui grinned wickedly and started thrusting hard against that spot. He took one arm out of the hug and moved it down to caress Reever's cock in time with his thrusts. He felt Reever's walls spasm around him, and what's more, a moan of "Ko-Komui " escaped Reever's lips as he came.

At this Komui experienced a pure maniacal high. Reever had said his name! YAY! He threw his arms around Reever and held him tightly, plunging inside him once more, murmuring "I love you" as he came.

Komui rested his head on Reever's back. He smelled coffee, so he hadn't been hallucinating before. What a strange dream. He couldn't decide if the coffee smell was supposed to be coming from dream Reever, or if it was an attempt made by his subconscious to try and mark Reever as his. Whichever it was, if his dreams were this pleasant, he would have to get some sleep more often. He yawned and drifted off snuggling against his Reever .

*****************

Yeong-mi gratefully accepted her tray of food from Jerry, and walked over to the table were the newly returned Lavi was chatting with Lenalee.

"I think Reever should be nominated for sainthood."

"Absolutely, I love my brother but He can be rather…hard to deal with." She finished diplomatically. "I left for two days, and when I came back he'd already set another 'baby' lose on poor Reever."

"Who told you that?" Yeong-mi interrupted as she sat down.

"Russell, he met me at the canal."

Yeong-mi started giggling and the two exorcists looked at her confused.

"Russell was mistaken. They were, ah, having a lover's moment." She explained.

Lavi's mouth had dropped open and he looked like he was going to faint. Lenalee's face was a mix of emotions: pleasant surprise, confusion, anger, happiness and guilt.

Yeong-mi just smiled, pleased with herself, and started eating.

***********

When Lavi had composed himself, he followed Lenalee down to the supervisor's office. He had a feeling that this was something he did not want to miss.

Lenalee was happy that her brother was seeing someone, especially Reever who she'd always been fond of, to the point of seeing him as her second older brother, but she was also very upset. Why hadn't they told her? She assumed that it was a recent development but she'd been home for almost two whole days. Were they worried that she wouldn't accept it? That would be stupid. Some of her best friends were gay, and they both knew it.

She reached the office door, and was about to throw it open, when she paused and decided to knock first. She fully intended to yell at her brother, and well if Reever was in there… she might go into happy sister mode. On the other hand, she might walk in on something and be mentally scarred. She didn't want to see her brother(s) doing that… and she didn't want to interrupt. She froze with her hand poised over the door. Should she comeback later?

Lavi, who had been watching her with interest, decided to take her out of her misery by knocking for her.

"Come in."

Lenalee took a second to bring back the rage. Then she flung the door open and stormed inside, ignoring the startled looking Allen who had been turning in a mission report. "Brother we need to talk." She deadpanned.

Komui's eyes went wide as he tried to figure out just what he had done this time, other than not doing his paperwork.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Reever are dating?" She waited for him to answer.

Komui's eyes bugged out of his head and he whispered, "We are?"

She narrowed her eyes, "You had better be! You had sex with him didn't you?"

His mouth fell open in awe, "I… I did?"

"Ugh, you're impossible!! How can you not remember something so important?"

Komui didn't really hear her, he was still trying to figure it out in his head. "….it… it wasn't a dream? It really happened?" he puzzled. "….is that why he's avoiding me?.... wait, THAT'S why he's avoiding me…" He looked a little frightened.

Lenalee watched this exchange with growing annoyance. Never in her life had she wanted to kick her brother as much as she did now.

"You're impossible!!!!! Ugh! Brother! Go have sex with Reever!!!"

"……………………………………."

"I think you killed him! Allen too. I can't believe it!"

"Lavi" she said warningly.

A/N: Please review!

A/N 2: Sorry for the bad lemon. I tried to focus on Komui this time to even things out. I really want to get better! Any suggestions or ideas? Also, everyone was a little (or really) out of character and I apologize.

A/N 3: Joe was at work but George gave it a quick once over and deemed it ready. I think I might need a beta. If anyone would like to volunteer or make a recommendation, I would be eternally grateful.

A/N 4: A few people have asked me about my work at the hospital. Well, I work in the medical laboratory as a pre-intern (they pay for my tuition and books). As I get farther in school, I can do more things around the lab. Right now, I run simple tests, sterilize things, and run errands.

A/N 5: Would anyone be upset if I threw in Kanda and Allen as a side pair? They wouldn't even kiss or anything. It'd just be mentioned in passing. (I want an excuse for Cross to chase someone down a hallway for a bit of levity).


	4. Reever Goes Postal

A/N: The Olympics are like WWIII in my apartment. Joe and George aren't speaking to each other, but they'll make up eventually.(George was rooting for America in hockey. Oh, and I put their profiles on my profile.)

A/N 2: Sorry in advance for the angst, Joe told me to leave it in. They'll be over it next chapter I swear. That's why I'm getting it out of the way now. (I hope that Reever going postal makes up for it a little.)

Try as he might, Reever could not forget what had happened. Yeah he could write off the sex to the fact that Komui had been coffee deprived. But it hadn't just been that. Komui had kissed him, and that mumble at the end might have even been an 'I love you.' But maybe that didn't mean anything either. Komui was famously delirious when he was coffee deprived. It could've just been random gibberish. He could have even mistaken him for someone else. Reever felt a sharp pain, and tried to un-think that, but the damage had already been done.

All day he walked around, trying to figure out whom he had been the replacement for. The thought upset him more than it should have. He'd gotten his stupid wish, hadn't he? Why did he feel like crap?

********

The entire science department was staying the hell out of Komui's way. Their supervisor was pacing around all serious like, and a serious Komui was _never_ a good thing. In fact, a serious Komui was a billion times scarier than the supervisor was in one of his 'moods.'

Komui's internal monologue was something along the lines of, 'I had sex with Reever? I had sex with Reever.' he confirmed. 'Then why is he avoiding me? Shit. Did I rape him?... oh shit…. I think I did. But he didn't try to stop me. What do I do? I have to go find him.'

************

Reever was being followed by a giggling shadow again. All his suppressed hurt and rage boiled over and he went postal.

He let out an "AAAAAGG" that was part battle cry, and part that sound that you make when your last shred of sanity is torn to little pieces.

He turned around and chased Yeong-mi down the hall, his fingers itching for the gun that was buried in his room somewhere (marksmanship is one of his hobbies).

He fully intended to throttle her as soon as he could catch her.

Instead, Yeong-mi crashed headlong into Bak, who spilled papers everywhere. She'd landed on him in a very awkward way and as soon as Bak took stock of his surroundings, he was promptly covered with hives and passed out.

Reever's rage evaporated, he couldn't kill her if there were witnesses, and now he just felt tired.

*******

Reever was standing by his desk when Komui went looking for him, and he wondered if his luck was beginning to change. Until he saw the cute little blonde girl standing next to him, hanging on his every word, then Komui knew he was in for an unpleasant time.

He vaguely remembered her being Victoria from the Oceania Brach. The doe eyes she gave Reever were giving him a sick feeling in his stomach.

Victoria was very obviously flirting with Reever. She said something, Komui was not close enough to catch the words but he could make out the murmur of a sweet gentle voice. Reever smiled and laughed at whatever she had said, and Komui knew he was in hell.

She fluttered her lashes at him. Then she seemed to notice Komui watching them. She said something to Reever, who started shuffling through the papers on his desk looking for something. While he was distracted, she gave Komui a rather pointed look.

Reever must have found what he was looking for because he straightened up, brandishing a paper triumphantly. Victoria smiled and hugged his arm, shooting a quick glance back in Komui's direction. Reever followed her gaze and blushed scarlet when he saw Komui standing there.

Komui was almost too heartbroken to notice how cute Reever looked when he blushed. His shoulders sagged and he shuffled away dejectedly.

Reever was confused by the change in Komui. Did he think that he and Victoria were…? They were just friends (he was oblivious to the flirting). Oh, maybe he was jealous? So Victoria was the one he liked. That's who he had been the replacement for.

He couldn't stand being around her right now. He shrugged her off his arm and stalked off. He really needed to go shoot something, preferably inanimate objects.

********** (Ah Reever, jumping to the wrong conclusion again.)

A/N: A short chapter I know. I posted chapter three earlier today and I was on a roll so I kept going. Never fear, there will be more lemon in the next chapter.


	5. Do Your Paperwork!

A/N : Sorry for the crapiness of the last chapter (I kind of want to pretend that it never happened). In this one, they _finally_ make up! Oh, I wrote and posted that seme Reever oneshot. It's under the title "Oh My!" um, I hope you like it. (I lied about the lemon, that'll be next chapter, but they do kiss in this one so…)

Komui was so upset that he did a little bit of _paperwork_!?!! In an attempt to get Reever to praise him.

It didn't work, Reever was still avoiding him, and two days later you couldn't even tell that anything had been done

******* (Poor baby, he _must_ be upset)

The piles of paperwork had gotten so bad that Lavi was literally going snorkeling in them, and Reever knew that something had to be done. It was not fair to let The Order suffer for his bad judgment and misplaced emotional attachments. He knew what he had to do.

******

Komui had been hiding in the kitchen, asking Jerry's advice on how to win Reever's heart (not knowing that he already had).

During a brief lull in the conversation, the object of his affections walked into the room.

Komui spun around when he heard a hissed, "Supervisor…"

"Ah, Reever," he looked a little sheepish. He decided to do what Jerry had suggested, "Um, I uh, I remember now…" He trailed off not knowing how to finish. What could he say? I remember possibly raping you? No. I remember jumping you and screwing your brains out? He didn't think the blonde would like that much. He shot a pleading glance at Jerry.

The cook wisely stayed out of it.

Reever looked a little surprised, but Komui seemed to regret it. "Just forget about it," he said softly. "Now, DO YOUR DAMN PAPERWORK!!"

He grabbed Komui by the wrist and dragged him back down to the science department, kicking and screaming.

*****

Along the way they saw a certain exorcist, who was wearing only a towel, being chased by a crazed hammer wielding General Cross, who was shouting "STAY AWAY FROM MY STUPID APPRENTICE!" accompanied by various strings of profanity.

It could have been worse; at least he wasn't being shot at.

******

The thing about Komui was, if you didn't sit there and force him to do paperwork, he'd just run off again. Reever was aware of this, and that's why he brought some of his work into the supervisor's office and sat with him.

The silence was deafening and awkward. It settled around their shoulders like a heavy weight. The soft scratch of Komui's pen and the whisper of Reever's papers didn't detract from the quiet, they added to it, made it multiply until it felt like they were both encased in stone.

Finally Komui couldn't take it anymore."So, uh, you and Victoria?"

"Friends." Reever replied disheartened, so he had been right.

"Is that so?" He was relieved.

"Yeah." Wait a minute Komui sounded sane for once! Damn, he must really like her. He sighed, "Just friends, I'm not interested in her or anything."

The second those words left his mouth Reever wanted to smack himself. 'Way to go. Geeze I can't just believe I told him she's available! Think fast, Reever, we can fix this.'

"But uh, I hear she has a crush on Johnny." A blatant lie. "So I don't think you're her type."

Komui was very confused. "Not her type…" he mused. "And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, you like her don't you?"

Komui let out an exasperated sigh. The sort of sigh Reever made hourly if not more often. Did he really think that he liked that Victoria girl? "No, I don't."

"But…. But you…." The younger scientist was bewildered.

It was the supervisor's turn to be confused."I what?"

"You…..you…..AGH!" he couldn't say it.

Even Komui's genius brain was having a hell of a time figuring out what Reever was trying to say. How was he supposed to respond to that? He gave up.

A maniacal gleam appeared in the supervisor's eyes. If Reever didn't know who he liked, well then he'd just have to give him empirical evidence. He stood up and stalked towards the blonde.

Reever stood up quickly, his papers falling off his lap to land on the already paper covered floor as he backed up.

Komui shoved Reever against a wall and brought their lips together.

A/N: I decided to be deliberately vague about whom Allen's boyfriend was. Originally, it was going to be Kanda but a friend of mine really likes LavixAllen so I decided to leave it up to the reader. I hope you don't mind. (If it made one person laugh than I accomplished my goal.)

A/N 2: Sorry for the delay, the boys and I bought a house. We are still in the process of packing, but it's just down the road from our apartment so the actual move shouldn't take very long. The next chapter should be up soon and there _will_ be lemon.

A/N 3: I was really bored in math the other day so I wrote down all the KomuiXReever and ReeverxKomui story ideas I've come up with in the past several months. It turns out that I have a total of 18 viable story ideas (including this one and "Oh My!"). I really like some of them , I'd get confused if I tried to do two at once so I'll start one as soon as this is finished.

A/N 4: I think there is going be one more chapter and then an epilogue that uses the "coffee lube idea" So yeah, the last two chapters will have lemons.


	6. Lemon and Fluff

A/N: Yay! It's the penultimate chapter! Here is the lemon I promised. (Hooray for no more angst!) I planned to have this up sooner, but I came down with a crippling case of writer's block (coupled with the flu and mountains of homework (to the point that my desk looked worse than Komui's)I'm also in the process of changing my medication). Sorry!

Komui shoved Reever against a wall and brought their lips together.

He gasped and the supervisor seized the opportunity, plunging his tongue into the blonde's mouth.

Reever's mind was racing. Komui was kissing him! So that meant… he pulled away.

Komui pouted at him.

"Uh," Reever said, "Do you feel okay? I mean, are you sure?"

Komui just leaned in for another kiss.

Reever closed his eyes with a little moan. His hands, which had initially come up to push Komui away, now clung to the supervisor's coat pulling him closer.

*****

A little voice in the back of Komui's head (the voice of reason) reminded him that maybe jumping Reever in his office was not the best way to convince the Aussie that he lived him. Another more mischievous voice concurred, adding that if they were in Komui's room, Reever would be more likely to cuddle and more importantly, less likely to immediately demand that he finish his paperwork.

He pulled away and Reever unconsciously pouted. Komui smiled, took his hand, and lead a very confused Reever in the direction of his rooms.

The rest of the science department did not notice, buried behind books as they were. In fact, only one person saw them, the lurking shadow of Yeong-mi. She merrily skipped off to tell Lenalee the good news.

******

The walk was a little awkward.

They entered the supervisor's private quarters. Komui closed the door and promptly pinned Reever against it, plundering his mouth again. The blonde sighed happily, and wrapped his arms around Komui's neck.

Kissing was nice, but Komui was getting a little impatient. He grabbed Reever's waist and started walking backwards before spinning them around and pushing the younger man onto his bed. He loomed over him with a crazy but decidedly evil grin on his face.

Reever gulped and briefly contemplated that whole 'be careful what you wish for' thing. But part of him was thrilled.

Reever's lab coat and vest were practically ripped off him. His shirt was unbuttoned just enough to pull it over his head. His tie almost strangled him but luckily, Komui noticed and loosened it before yanking it off as well.

One of Komui's hands came up to caress Reever's face in an oddly gentle manner while the other went about removing the blonde's pants and underwear.

Reever pouted, why was he the only one who was naked? It wasn't fair! Komui must have been thinking the same thing; he brought Reever's hands up to his jacket and gave him a meaningful (albeit lusty) look.

He turned as red as a tomato. 'Undress! But…but! Well, no one would ever know. ..' His hands shook as he undressed the other man.

Komui chuckled at Reever's cute reaction.

When both parties were naked, Reever took a second to stare at Komui; he had never seen him naked before. He liked what he saw.

His view was cut off when Komui came in for another kiss, pinning him to the bed. Reever's tongue came out hesitantly to meet the other's and the supervisor unconsciously ground their hips together, which created a very…ah, interesting sensation.

They both moaned at the wonderful feeling of their cocks rubbing together, and Komui decided that he could not wait any longer. He pulled back and flipped Reever over. The blonde let out a startled yelp.

Komui remembered something very important; he jumped up and ran to his bedside tables riffling through the drawers until he found what he needed. Ah ha! He pulled the jar out with a triumphant grin.

Reever just lay on the bed embarrassed. A few seconds ago, he had felt sexy and hot, now he was just naked and mortified.

Komui sauntered over carrying the jar and he sat down next to Reever, who looked up at him blushing.

"Reever, are you sure?" Komui asked, realizing that he had never asked the first time.

His blush intensified and he nodded.

Komui opened the jar and smeared some of the thick gel onto his fingers. He directed Reever to get on his hands and knees, the blonde complied. Komui inserted one finger slowly, his other hand rubbing comforting circles on Reever's back.

The slight pain that Reever expected did not happen, instead he just felt an odd liquidy stretching sensation and a slight pleasant tingling. He looked at Komui questioningly.

" Benzocaine," was the supervisor's simple reply.

Reever nodded; slightly amused that chemistry could apply even to this.

The stretching continued until three of Komui's fingers were buried deep inside Reever's sweet ass. The blonde had started responding more, and Komui wanted to be inside him before the feeling completely returned. After all, he didn't want to hurt his precious Reever.

He pulled his fingers out and flipped Reever onto his back.

Reever reached up and wrapped his arms around Komui's shoulders, pulling him down for a kiss. Komui pulled back and shot him a look; he blushed and nodded.

He hooked the blonde's legs over his elbows. He lined his erection up and pushed in slowly, Reever winced a little. Komui smiled gently and kissed his forehead reassuringly.

It felt weird. It didn't hurt nearly as much as last time, thanks to Komui's gentleness and the benzocaine. He felt an odd stretching sensation, but no pain.

Komui was having a hard time staying still, he wanted to pound his sweet little blonde into the mattress but then Reever would be sore later (and he'd be reluctant to let him do it again).

The blonde blushed profusely and raised his head a little planting a small kiss on Komui's lips. That was all the urging that the supervisor needed.

He set up a good, steady pace, deep but not too slow. From his hazy recollections of their last encounter, he was able to locate the blonde's prostate fairly quickly. Reever gasped, arching his back, his nails raked down Komui's back leaving little trails of blood. The benzocaine had almost completely worn off, and he could feel everything.

Komui rested his forehead against Reever's, his eyes shining with love and devotion. His (benzocaine free) hand came up to stroke Reever's already dripping erection, while the other traced circles on his chest and hips.

Komui's thrusts were getting erratic and Reever knew he was close. That they both were. His little pants and moans intensified. A blinding light started building behind his eyes. "Ko..Komui…I…"

His climax hit him before he could finish, Komui gave one more good push and followed with a breathy "Reever…"

Komui slid out carefully and wiped them off with his shirt. Then he lay down on his side, pulling Reever with him.

Reever's head had finally stopped swimming, and he decided to finish his little confession. "Komui…I … I love you…." He blushed a little. He was too tired and happy to be as mortified as he should have been.

Komui beamed at him. "I love you too!" He kissed his forehead.

Reever nodded and rubbed his eyes blearily, "Okay" he yawned, "I believe you. Sleep now…"

Komui agreed. 'Ah! He's so damn cute!'

********

They cuddled up together with Reever's rumpled head nestled on Komui's slightly sweaty chest. The blonde decided that they would definitely be taking a shower sometime in the near future. At that moment though, he was too tired to care. He sighed happily. A thought popped into his mind. 'Shit paperwork! Ah, I'll make him do it later….' And with that, Reever drifted into sleep.

*******

Reever had a bad dream and woke to find Komui sprawled out on top of him. 'Ah,' he thought, 'So that's why I dreamt that I was being smothered. Eh, I guess it isn't so bad, sort of like a really heavy blanket.'

He yawned and was about to fall back asleep when Komui started squeezing him half to death as if he were a giant teddy bear.

Reever knew better than to fight it and just resigned himself to his fate, not that he minded. In fact, he was rather pleased with the way things had turned out.

A/N about Benzocaine: For those of you who don't remember/care I work in a medical laboratory, and Benzocaine (or C9H11NO2 ) is something I know a fair bit about. It is a mild (depending on dosage) topical numbing agent. It has numerous medical and nonmedical uses, including use as a lubricant. It dulls initial pain and quickly fades away (supposedly providing a more comfortable experience) it also (slightly) desensitizes the penis temporarily which allows intercourse to last longer. Komui actually used a mild benzocaine mixture, which is what put it in gel form.

A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who has stayed with me this far! (Again, I'm awfully sorry for the delay but it's hard to write sex when you're vomiting (which is why the lemon turned out as awful as it did)) There is one more chapter left! (It's really more of an epilogue.) I also have several other KomuixReever and a few ReeverxKomui stories in various stages of planning and production (so please look forward to them).

A/N 2 : We've just finished moving! We still need to unpack but that can be put off a little. The final chapter should be up in no time.

A/N 3: Please review? (And a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed in the past!!)


	7. The Next Morning and Epilogue

A/N: This ended up being more like two mini chapters rolled into one. Here is the morning after and a lemony little epilogue. (By the way, seeing, as benzocaine is also a topical anesthetic, Komui probably had it to reduce the pain and inflammation caused by his lovely sister.)

Reever woke up bright and early, immediately feeling guilty that he'd had a nice restful sleep while the exorcists were out risking their lives. He looked over at Komui, who was sleeping peacefully, and he sighed. Things had been very stressful lately and the supervisor needed the rest so Reever let him sleep, for now.

He detached Komui's arms from his waist, took a quick shower, got dressed and kissed Komui's forehead before heading back down the science department. He was half way there when his stomach growled and reminded him that breakfast wouldn't be a bad idea. Komui would probably be hungry too, hmm he decided to get food for both of them and get back to work. Komui could sleep for now but as soon as he woke up it would be paperwork time, Reever chuckled softly, ah, karma.

As soon as he walked in to the cafeteria, Jerry shot him a knowing look, Reever just blushed.

******

Komui woke up smiling and went to hug his Reever again, but he was nowhere to be found and the other side of the bed had gone cold. He got ready quickly, pouting the whole time, was Reever mad at him again?

******

"Oh, Reever, there you are!"

"Hi Russell, did you need something?"

"Yeah, I need your advice on an experiment. Where were you? I looked everywhere."

"Ah, well…" Reever was cut off when a crying Komui burst into the room and launched at him, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Reeeeeever!" he bawled, "You hate me don't you? I woke up and…. And you were goooone."

Reever let out an exasperated sigh, "No, Komui I don't hate you."

The supervisor stopped crying and looked up at him with teary eyes. "You, you don't?" He sniffled a little.

Reever cupped his cheek, "No I don't, I just had work to do. You should try it sometime."

"Wait, woke up?" Russell cut in, his brain having a hard time comprehending the situation.

Reever didn't know quite what to say. Komui looked up at him hopefully, needing to hear the blonde say it. He blushed and turned away from them both, "Ah… well… you see….we are….um…. ah…"

That was enough for Komui who jumped up and hugged him, flashing a triumphant little grin.

Russell finally got it. "Wait, you mean…"

"Yup!" Komui chirped happily nuzzling the blonde's cheek.

Reever's blush darkened exponentially. He looked like his head was about to explode from embarrassment. He grabbed Komui's wrist and started dragging him towards the office. "Okay, time for paperwork."

"Ah, Reever you demon!"

Russell just stood there still in shock.

**********************

********************PART TWO (a week later)**

Komui was in the kitchen helping Jerry out, but for once, he wasn't avoiding work, he had actually gotten a good four-fifths of his paperwork done! (But only after Reever had threatened to withhold sex for a month.)

The supervisor was merrily stirring away at a saucepan of bubbling brown liquid. He had heard some of the finders mention a magical substance known as 'coffee flavored candy' and he desperately wanted some. His precious Lenalee had promised to bring some back, but in the meantime, he would attempt to make his own.

*****

Reever was working hard, as usual, when he was suddenly filled with an overwhelming sense of dread.

He shivered. His intuition told him that Komui was inventing something and that it was about to go horribly wrong. For him at least.

******

Komui pouted. He didn't know what he'd done wrong but his delicious candy wouldn't solidify. It had taken on a gel like consistency and refused to harden further. It was too slippery; he probably hadn't put in enough starch. He almost chucked it out and started again. Almost, but then he had an evil, and fun, idea. He chuckled darkly.

He had jumped Reever that morning and used up the last of the lubricant, several years of repression will do that to you, he needed to make more anyway…..

Komui reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the tiny vial that he'd swiped when Reever wasn't looking. He looked at it then back at the gel… wait he'd better make sure it was safe. He shot Jerry a look.

Jerry nodded and smiled mysteriously.

Komui put half of the gel in a jar right away. He added benzocaine to the remaining mixture a drop at a time, doing his best to contain his maniacal laughter. (Jerry had made it clear that such laughter was not tolerated in his kitchen as it made the diners uneasy.) He stirred his precious creation and put it in another jar, this one with a green lid.

And so coffee lube was created!

Now Komui just had to find his cute little test subject.

******

Reever was in Komui's office trying to create some semblance of order, which was a lot easier now that there were fewer papers in the way. He heard the door close and the click of the lock. He looked up to find Komui smirking at him mischievously.

Reever sighed, Komui was insatiable, what had he gotten himself into?

Usually he'd make Komui wait until he was done working (on a particular project) but…

*******

Reever stood up and nodded.

Komui moved forward rubbing his hands together (partly as a sinister gesture, and partly because Reever hated being touched by cold hands) and closed the distance between them.

Reever reached up and wrapped his arms around the supervisor's shoulders kissing him. The blonde was getting a little bit bolder every day.

Komui reached down and grabbed the blonde's ass pulling him foreword and rubbing their half hard erections together through their pants. Reever let out a little mewl and Komui lost it, he had to be inside him now.

He asked Reever to get undressed and sit on the desk. The blonde looked at him like he was crazy.

"No one will ever have to know."

Reever looked skeptical but he started stripping. He sat down on the desk still wearing his boxers; no way was he taking those off.

Meanwhile Komui took off his hat and coat, taking the all-important jars out of his coat pocket, before tossing the garments into a chair. His shirt followed soon after.

He stepped closer to Reever and put both jars down on the desk. An idea came to Komui and he smirked. He pushed Reever's legs apart and got in closer to kiss him. Then in one fluid motion, the supervisor drew back, pulled the blonde to his feet, and dropped to his knees taking Reever's underwear with him. The younger scientist yelped in surprise.

Komui licked the underside of Reever's cock, and then smiled up at him winningly. Reever turned bright red and covered his mouth with his hands; even so, he couldn't look away. Komui reached up, grabbed one of the jars (the benzocaine free one) and unscrewed the lid. He scooped out a large dollop and chuckled evilly.

Reever was a little apprehensive, but he trusted Komui. Well, he trusted Komui as long as it didn't involve Lenalee, robots, or paperwork. (On the upside, Komui was less destructively crazy these days, probably because he was getting laid.)

Reever winced a little as the cool goop was smeared over his burning cock. He squirmed a little, making Komui snicker.

Komui wrapped his lips around his now candy coated prize. Apart from not solidifying, his treat had turned out perfectly, making his Reever taste even better than usual.

The blonde wasn't sure what he should be more embarrassed about, the little gasping mewls he was making or the lewd slurping sound s coming from the supervisor. Then again, he didn't really care.

Reever put his hands on Komui's shoulders and pushed him away just a little bit. Komui pulled back reluctantly and stood up, grabbing the other jar of lubricant. He paused to give Reever a kiss.

Reever was a little confused, why did Komui taste like coffee? (Well, more so than usual anyway.) Then he caught a whiff of the newly opened jar and rolled his eyes.

He turned around and bent over the desk, still miffed that Komui was half-clothed. He sent an annoyed look over his shoulder (sadly, its effects were greatly hampered by the blush color his cheeks) and reached a hand back to tug on the waist of the supervisor's khakis.

Komui smiled and dropped his pants and underwear, stepping out of them and his slippers, before picking the jar of lube back up. He dipped his already slick hand into it gathering a fair amount. The he sort of draped himself over Reever's back and kissed him while beginning the slow process of preparing him.

When that was (finally) finished, Komui entered Reever slowly, rubbing his back to help him relax. He paused once fully seated inside, and then set up the perfect pace, reaching down to stroke Reever's weeping cock.

It had been a long grueling day and it wasn't long until the both came mumbling each other's names.

*******

Komui cuddled Reever contentedly. The blonde pretended to be mildly annoyed but they both knew that he was, in fact comfortable and happy.

However, there was one thing Reever really hated and that was being sticky. Komui was disappointed but not at all surprised when Komui slipped out from under him and walked over to his clothes, picked them up, and went into the adjoining restroom. He came out, fully dressed, a moment later and handed a washcloth to Komui who cleaned up before putting his clothes on as well.

Komui went over and sat in his chair, waiting to see what Reever would do next. Would he leave, or stay and talk for a while?

Reever walked towards the door and Komui sighed dejectedly. The blonde bent over and picked up a piece of paper from where it had been slid under the door (The science department had quickly learned not to disturb them. Reever would get embarrassed and leave, making Komui want to torture the poor fool who had interrupted them).

What Reever did next surprised Komui, he walked over and set the paper on the desk, and then proceeded to sit on the supervisor's lap.

Komui beamed and hugged him tightly. Reever just blushed, pulled a pile of paperwork toward them, and handed Komui a pen.

******

"Hey, Komui?"

"Yeah?"

"What is that stuff?" Reever asked motioning towards the jars of lubricant.

"Well I was trying to make coffee candy and it didn't turn out well…" Komui had the decency to look a little guilty.

Reever snorted. He should have been mad but he wasn't, in fact he was highly amused.

A/N: Please review! I hope you liked it and I'm sorry for the delay.

A/N 2: I have plot lines for over 50 KomuixReever and some ReeverxKomui stories so you'll definitely be hearing from me again. On that note if you ever need KoxRee inspiration or have an idea for me, just drop me a line. (I've already started a new two shot called "A Case of Mistaken Identity")

A/N3:Also, should I do a few one and two shots next or jump right into my next multi chapter fic and do the occasional oneshot?


End file.
